Things that happen in the Dark
by KittieKat666
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. Its a whole what if, after season three type story.


Disclaimer I do not own these characters. Just the plot line and story itself is mine.

This takes place after season 3. Its canon couples minus the fact maid marion came back, shes still

in the story, but Regina/Robin Hood will eventually be the canon couple.

There is no main couple to follow, its just a little bit of everything.

Thanks for reading

I do not have a beta for my story, I try to find my errors and correct them. But it is hard sometimes and things do slip by. If interested in betaing, please let me know by a private message.

Chapter 1- Mostly Regina's POV

Regina shuffled her feet on the way to Granny's Diner to meet up with her son Henry. She never shuffled, but from all the recent events going on in Storybrooke, she couldn't help but be down about everything. Things in the town had for the most part of gone back to normal except the fact Emma was avoiding her (regina) and hook. She pondered about the summation of her life that led up to this point, and thought bitterly, that she should have killed Maid Marion while she had the chance. This was all her fault, though, if she had walk through those bar doors that Tink had shown her, Robin would be hers and Roland would've of been her son, but than she might not have had Henry. She thought to herself, thats the way the cookie crumbles, what a stupid saying.

Stepping into Granny's for the first time in almost two months, she found her way over to where Henry was sitting with his grandparents and new uncle. "Hi, Mom," Henry said while giving Regina the biggest hug. Snow looked at her sympathetically before asking Regina to take a seat at the table with them for a late breakfast. She curled her nose up in distaste, thinking she hadn't eaten the food here before and she really didn't know if she had wanted to start. Excitedly, Henry grabbed Reginas arm almost forcefully squishing her into the booth afraid that she would run away. "I guess, I could eat a muffin or something," Regina mumbled. David was holding his newborn son Neal and just smiled at Regina.

It wasn't as the town was on edge about whether or not Regina was going to turn evil or become that queen again, everyone knew she was suffering silently, putting on a smile or had been seen wandering around the town with a faraway look in her eyes. Everyone ordered their breakfast and Ruby's jaw dropped when Regina actually ordered her english muffin with jelly. "Close your mouth Red, before you catch flies," Regina snarkily told her. That seemed to snap Ruby at attention and she was off to Granny with their orders. Where they had been sitting you could see the cooking line where the food was being made, and Granny's head appearing above staring right with wide eyes, than setting herself to work.

The door chimed as others shuffled in looking for something to eat, talking ensued with a bit of laughter coming from other tables. "What would you like to do today Henry, seeing as things have been calmed down alot lately and you will be back in school here in the next few weeks?" Regina asked her son. He looked deep in contemplation and as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the front door open and literally slammed shut with a haggard looking Emma running in. The whole diner became quiet staring at Emma and the outburst.

"Mom," Henry said while giving her a quisitive glance. Emma eyed everyone in the store and ran over to the table,

"Go back to what you were doing and mind your business," she had snapped. "Look, I'm hiding from Hook, he just won't leave me alone and I have no idea what to do. I tried telling him what I thought of him, but it didn't phase him in the least." Just as she finished her small speech, the well known leather trench coat was seen through the blinds of the diner.

Emma ducked and slid under the booth at everyones feet as far back as she could. Because David still didn't think highly of Hook he stretched his legs out and tried to hide Emma the best he could. "Nobody say a word, please!" Emma whispered under the table. The tell tale chime of the front door signaled his arrival and he sauntered over to the table of the Charming family. "Where's the lass hiding at? I seen her run right for the door and duck in here." Hook had asked everyone with a serious look. Regina rolled her eyes at the childish behavior and was ready to tell Hook exactly where she went. Before she could say anything, there was Ruby standing there pointing at the backdoor with her free hand, "She ran right out the back door and hopped the fence, didn't you hear it making noises back there?" Ruby than laid her tray of food down and slowly started to hand it out until Hook slammed his fist on the table giving everyone the eye. "If yee see the lass, tell her I am looking for her. I just want to talk." Hook had said before he stomped out.

Everyone had their plates handed to them, except David. "One sec, on your food, its coming." Ruby tittered before heading back to the kitchen to ask if Granny had his food finished. Sure enough his food was cooked, corn beef and hash for breakfast. As David was sitting in the far inside of the booth, his food passed right by Regina's face. Catching a huge whiff of it instantly made her stomach roll, than seeing it, she couldn't do anything but stand, than ran to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. "What's wrong with her?" Emma asked reamerging out from underneath the booth and sitting down next to Henry. "I don't know, maybe she just isn't feeling well, "Snow replied.

Inside the bathroom, Regina was now throwing up and up and up, and did I mention it just wouldn't stop. Her head was now throbbing at the amount of force from puking so much. Stomach was churning and it felt like she was riding very slow waves. Emma walked into the bathroom only to hear retching. "Regina, are you okay in there?" I brought you some water if you needed to get a sip to calm your stomach down. Without moving she reached back behind her and the door flew up, head promptly inside the toilet. She grabbed the water Emma brought her and slowly started sipping it, before turning right back into the toilet and throwing it up. Regina let out a, " I'm finally dying after everything I've done, I'm going to die a slow painful death." "Quit being so dramatic, Regina," Emma let out a scoff. "But I've been feeling this way on and off for weeks now," she mumbled out taking the tiniest sips of water. "Are you sore anywhere at all?" Emma asked. "A little bit, I feel the worst in the mornings and at night before I go get ready to lay down." Regina replied.

"Ummm, Regina just how far did your relationship with Hood go?" Emma looked at her with a confused look. "That's none of your business, so buttout!" she snapped at Emma with an answer. "Oh jeez, get over it, I know your mad at me about everything, and I've apologized countless times. I'm only asking for specific reasons Regina." Emma gave her a sad smile while speaking. Regina had no idea what Emma was rambling on about, because in that moment she felt the urge to start retching again, and she did. "Regina, is it possible for you to be pregnant?" Emma whispered quietly in case anyone was outside the door. Any news gossip or not whether you wanted it to be was always spread around town so quick, that you couldn't even blink before everyone already knew what you did or didn't want them to know. The fear on Regina's face was evident as Emma tried to calm her down. "I...I...I can't be.. It was only the one time," she whispered more to herself than to Emma. "All it takes is the one time," Emma quietly responded.

The idea was now implanted into her head, she wasn't sure if she even was. She wasn't sure how she should even feel. I've always wanted another child, but what about him? He's got his happy family, he doesn't need me or a child reminding him or his stupid wife that he was trying to move on. She started to shake, and could feel Emma lightly stroking her hair. The only way she would find out if this was a possibility was to go to Dr. Whale and confirm or to her hoping cancel out her fears.

Emma lightly tugged on Reginas hand leading her back to the table, where everyone there tried to catch her attention before she noticed who was sitting by the front door. While she had been getting sick in the bathroom, Hood and his family came in to have lunch. Regina wasn't sure how to feel. All she could do was wisp herself away in a cloud of purple smoke, landing directly outside the hospital, she knew she had to go in.

Back at the diner, everyone was coughing and waving their hands trying to get the smoke away from them. Emma just shrugged her shoulders, sliding into the booth, putting her arms around Henry," I guess its just me and you today kid.".

Meanwhile, across the diner Hood slightly grimaced when the purple smoke was in the air. He knew just from that smoke that SHE had been there. He had made Little John walk by and peek in the windows to make sure she wasn't there. He had no idea where she even came from. He truly felt terrible for her. He was confused, seeing his wife, the one he was supposed to love for eternity, he wasn't sure how he felt anymore. He had never felt the way he did with her the way he did with his wife. His hands had started to grip each other under the table while Maid Marion prattled on about what she thought they should do this day...


End file.
